


Prey and Predator

by QueenRen64



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rebels, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: You had thought working with the Rebellion was a good idea. After all, you took part in the Battle of Scarif. Yet, little did you see the consequences of being flailed. Running away from a predator. A predator that saw you as something with potential...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot I made on DeviantArt. I don't know why but I feel weird for writing this. I won't lie as I am sort of attracted to Krennic though not as hardcore as Kylo. Still, it was nice in exploring his character and seeing how he'd interact with reader.

 You didn't know how long you had been running away. Or scurrying. Or escaping. Whatever the case it was, you were on the move. Speedily dashing your legs like a deer, leaping away from the predator. The predator that was your enemy.

 You dared didn't turn around as you knew the minute you did, he'd be at your trail, slowly walking as if taking his time to analyze how he would take you down. Thankfully, you had your friend with you while running with her but...oh wait, yeah she was gone. You were on your own.

 You huffed and kept rushing. You prayed that Jyn and the others got away. That they were far from this mess. Never mind rescuing you. They had to get the plans far away as they could. At least you distracted them for now. Or whatever the hell was going on!

 For what seemed like a mission in hopes to show that Jyn was telling the truth about the destructive Death Star, it became a nightmare.

 You saw how nobody believed Jyn when she told her story. How she begged them to listen but all thought it was made up. There was no "actual" proof of this superweapon. Yet, even if there was, what hope could they have in stopping it? There were no plans in any possible weak spots she had.

 So in attempts to do it on her own, Jyn allied a group of Rebels (one of them being you) and others in traveling to Scarif to gain the data tapes in searching for the Death Star's plans.

 All went well with the secret disguises, the distracting explosions and mini battles happening around when suddenly, the tide had now turned to the Empire's favor. Too many of the men were falling and confusion rumbled as when there were tempts to make another explosion, the explosives have failed to ignite.

 You were one of the soldiers ducking behind fallen cargo, ever so peaking up from it and blasting away at the Stormtroopers.

 "Any luck?" you asked your friend as you hid down.

 Your friend peered up from the cargo and blasted another shot at a Stormtrooper. "Too many of us are falling down. What the heck are Erso and the others doing? If they don't send out the signal to Bodhi that the tapes are in, we're screwed!"

 You sighed and got up from your place, taking another shot at a Stormtrooper. "I swear, this is really getting scary. I just hope that they get the data tapes and we can leave."

 "Which they should have now but nobody's saying anything!" your friend hollered.

 The battle on Scarif had taken many lives of the Rebels fighting for the Alliance. As it raged on, soon, the sun set on the planet and many were on the run. Which was what you were doing.

 You were running for your life. Rogue One had officially called off the attack and now, everyone was scattered across the planet, attempting to flee with their lives. The Imperials were pickpocketing you one by one, rallying up all of you in hopes to punish for the failed assault.

 You had gave yourself away when you had seen one of your comrades fallen. As you helped them up, you didn't recognize the clad white figure spying you two running away together.

 You followed your friend and the comrade in search of a jungle as apparently, that's where you had all planned to meet up. While Bodhi and others had piloted in distracting the TIE Fighters, Jyn signaled for all soldiers to meet at some location called the Langrange Jungle. It wasn't that far from the Imperial base.

 Naturally, when you journeyed there, the beaches you had grown used to seeing had now grown thick with vegetation as you headed deeper into the jungle. Tall trees with huge leaves shadowed the glowing moon with the ground darkening. You heard the continuous squishes of your boots prowling through the mud but without any light, you dared hoped you wouldn't step on something you didn't want to know. Even with the luminescent flowers that strangely gleamed, you didn't near your hands to them to pick. Little rivulets flowed throughout the ground, sprinkling onto all of you.

 "Echo One to echo two, where are you guys?" your friend hollered into her communicator. "We can't seem to find you guys. Repeat, where are the coordinates? We can't seem to..."

 She then froze as she glanced straight ahead.

 You turned to see what she was looking at but there was nothing. The comrade you had saved also glanced around. "What?" you asked, worried. "What is it?"

 She tapped on your shoulder. "Run," she commanded.

 You frowned. "Huh?"

 "Run!" She shoved you forward and you found your feet dashing away, never turning back. Just when you felt like it, you heard her yelp in pain and a blast. Along with another.

 Fear entered your body and you knew this was flight or fight with adrenaline pumping inside you vigorously. So like a prey, you ran, diving into trees and bushes to divert the enemy's attention.

 Every now and then, you peeked to see who it was that you were running from. You could only glimpse to see some man in white and what looked like two black bodyguards right behind him.

 You knew you would run out of energy soon so you dug through your pockets, hoping that there'd be something you could use to confuse them.

 "Ah-ha! Why didn't I check before?" you muttered as you brought out a smoke grenade. Turning around, you clicked off the tag and threw it at them.

 The two Deathtroopers shook at the sight of the hurling grenade and prepared to blast but the grenade unleashed its contents, clouding the white figure and them into mists of darkness.

 Jumping in victory, you dashed off once more and laughed.

 However, as you pranced about in your triumphant swing, you stupidly tripped over on a rock and fell, colliding your body against the rough sand.

 “Fuck!” you hissed as you got up and attempted to balance yourself from the fall. “Least my ankle’s not broken but still…that was one heck of a fall!”

 “I think she might be around here somewhere.”

 Your ears perked up, hearing the Deathtroopers. You scattered over to a bush and ducked down, peering from its leaves.

 The Deathtroopers marched around, searching frantically. “No sign of her here,” one of them said.  “She must be by the Gegani River now. Sounds like something they’d all do.”

 “Be quick in finding them! They will receive the proper punishment they deserve.”

 The Deathtroopers nodded. “Yes, sir.” They disappeared in a clutter of trees.

 Breathing quietly, you waited to see if all was clear. You then pressed onto your communicator, sending out a signal.

 “Hello? Anyone out there?” you whispered. “This is Delta Two. (Y/n). Where are you guys?” The communicator fizzed, sparking out.

 “Fuck, I’d probably damaged it from the fall,” you hissed.

 You froze upon the click of a blaster readying to fire. “Step away from the bushes,” a voice cooed.

 Slowly rising, you held your hands up as you stared at the man in white with a blaster cradling in his hands, glaring at you fiercely. You squinted your eyes. They then widen with realization that you were caught by Orson Krennic, the Director of Advanced Weaponry whatever some shit like that he was the head of. Though he didn’t look menacing, Krennic was still someone you didn’t want to cross paths with. He was a sneaky fox, an intimidating man who could use his intelligence in winning a situation. Such as now, capturing you.

 You eyed the Director and saw that he was a bit taller than you, dressed in the finest white uniform with a cape flowing behind him and midnight black gloves with boots. He had silvery blonde hair with cold, harsh icy blue eyes. While in the fading moonlight, he could be mistaken for some white knight but this white knight was a black knight at heart.

 Shivering, you reached your hand toward your blaster.

 “I wouldn’t if I were you, dear,” Krennic hissed, eyeing your hand. “You’re not being very sneaky. I know where your hand is going. I won’t be afraid to blasting off one of your fingers for it.”

 Gnashing your teeth, you lifted your hand away from the blaster.

 Krennic smiled. “Good girl,” he grinned.

 Oh, if only you could slap that stupid smile off of his face right now and charge at him full force would you be pleased in...

 “Where are the others?” he demanded. “You Rebels have clearly lost the fight...I think it's only proper that you all turn yourselves in now."

 “Really?” you growled. “You think I’m going to come willing to you? You can forget it. For one, seriously, I have no idea where we’re all going. Two, you blasted my friend off. And three, I’m going to kick your ass for that.”

 Krennic snickered. “Oh, how fun,” he said. “I’d really like to see you try that. In fact, why don’t we test that out. Come on, land a punch on me. Right here.” He tapped his cheek.

 Foolishly, you raised your fist and rammed a full blown towards him. Krennic dodged it swiftly and grabbed your arm.

 How the hell? you thought. He blocked my attack…and he’s no Jedi!

 Krennic shook his head, disappointed. “Such a shame,” he said. “You know I saw that attack coming. I mean, the moment I challenged you, I knew you were going to try to strike me. So the minute I saw your hand rise up, I simply ducked and now, I’m going to break your arm in half.” And he did.

 Without warning, you felt your arm crunch with Krennic’s hands twisting it in a hardened grip. Biting your lip, you winced at the newfound pain and sucked in a gap of air through your teeth, hissing.

 Behind your back, Krennic’s smile grew wider. He knew he had you in his trap. It was good since he needed to take his frustrations out on someone. With all the beef with Tarkin and now the Rebels attempting to steal his glorious triumph, he found someone generous enough to get rid of the stress.

 Letting go of your arm, Krennic watched you grip your arm, whimpering. Growling, you rammed at him with your other arm.

 Again, Krennic dodged your attack and hurled a fist toward you. His gloved fist collided with your cheek, splattering blood out of your mouth. You stumbled back, your eyes dizzily moving about.

 You shook your head to focus back on Krennic and tried to zoom another punch in. Krennic didn’t dodge this time as you gasped for air upon his foot kicking smack into your stomach. You wheezed and dropped to your knees, clutching your stomach.

 Motherfucker, you thought. How is he so good at this? How can he dodge my attacks like nothing?  
You quivered as you glimpsed up at Krennic in fright.

 Krennic giggled. “Oh, you look like a masterpiece,” he sniggered. “Really, I could have you put on display on what our enemy should look like.”

 Gritting your teeth, you reached for your blaster, daring to end him. Your fingers stopped as Krennic’s blaster touched your head, the silver gun cooling on your forehead. You closed your eyes, trembling.

 “I don’t understand why you’re still trying to fight back,” Krennic said. “It’s useless. You know who will win in the end. Now be a good Rebel and surrender. And maybe I’ll just spare you for a bit.”

 You slammed your head down, angry. You felt your fingers twitching for your blaster or the smoke grenade but either one could mean an end for your life. Still, you wanted to give a good shot at that bastard’s smile, send in a mean blast to his head.

 Something pressed firmly onto your back. It rubbed down hard, as if scrapping off water on a carpet. You howled in pain as it stomped down.

 “You know, I think you’ll be a little good pain reliever,” Krennic grinned. “I mean, I need to have something to take out my frustrations. Yep, you’ll do. Besides, the way you…well, your pain…” He sighed, pleasurably. “Music to my ears.”

 You scoffed. Just who the fuck is this sick bastard? you screamed in your head. Your hand soared to your blaster. Let’s see if he likes to get pain in his…

 Your eyes rolled over to a smoke grenade prancing towards you. What? I didn’t…

 Krennic stared at the grenade in horror. He then turned to you and gasped at your hand nearing toward your blaster. Quickly, loading up his blaster, he prepared to fire but the grenade ignited, clouding both of your visions with black fog.

 Seeing your chance and hearing Krennic cough, you got up and ran away. You scanned the jungle and saw someone waving at you crazily.

 “(Y/n)!” someone shouted. It was Jyn. “(Y/n)! Come on, we’ve got the data tapes. Let’s get out of here!”

 “The data tapes?” you questioned. “I thought you…”

 “K2 was able to download them. I don’t how or whatever but…it’s all good to go. We need to get out of here now. We’ve been trying to send out a distress signal for the others to get over here. Sadly, if they can’t make it, we have to leave.”

 “But that’s not fair!” you muttered. “It’s not their fault they’ve been ambushed or whatever. My communicator broke! And my friend got shot! How are we supposed to know?”

 “I know!” Jyn snapped. “Cassian says though we don’t have any time. We need to leave now. Luckily, I’d managed to find you since I vowed to rescue any of our remaining comrades. I’m sorry about your friend and the others…but once we give the Alliance the plans, we will return to save them. Don’t worry!”

 “You do realize that there won’t be enough time before…”

 “Look out!”

 Jyn fumbled you down as you both ducked from a blast. She picked you up and you two began to dash away. “This way!”

 Finally, after trenching through the jungle, you came upon a beach with a U-Wing looking like it was ready to fly off. The hatch was open with Cassian urgently waving his hand.

 “Come on!” he thundered. “They can’t hold the gate for long!”

 You and Jyn rushed towards him. However, fate had sealed where you belonged. As you eyed the U-Wing furiously, you didn’t watch where you were going as your foot slammed into a rock, breaking your ankle. You fell forward, banging your head down on the rough sand.

 “Shit!” Jyn hollered, running back to you. Cassian shook his head thunderously and raced to her. He grasped her up, swinging her on his back and running to the ship.

 “Put me down! She's one of our own! Can't you see?” Jyn roared, jabbing his back. She reached her hand toward you, as if to use the Force. “(Y/n)!”

 “Jyn! Don’t leave me!” you cried. You got up and limped toward the Starfighter. “Guys, don’t leave us please! We’re still coming. Don’t go!”

 Yet, Cassian had thrust Jyn into the ship and locked the hatch shut. The U-Wing began to soar up into the sky.

 “No!” you pleaded. “Please stay a bit! You haven’t got all of us yet! Don’t go! Please! Stop!”

 You fell again and crawled into the sea, feeling the icy water freeze your uniform. “Don’t go!” you sobbed, extending out a hand. “Please. Please. Don’t…go…”

 Yet, as you thrust your hand forward with fingers spread out, the U-Wing dived off into the skies, warping into hyperspace.

 Hot tears streamed down your cheeks as you shivered both from the cold and fear. “Don’t go,” you mumbled. “Please.” You laid your head to the side as one way faced the frozen wind airing your face while the other sank in the frigid ocean water.

 Your mind frenzied with anger and confusion. How could they leave you like this? You were so close to hopping on board with them. And what about the others? Didn’t they care that some of them were also close to getting away? That they’d fought with them in retrieving the plans and this was how they were repaid? And you thought the Empire was bad with their men…

 “I see someone,” a robotic voice said.

 You froze. You attempted to play dead with your eyes open but with so much disappointment and rage bouncing around in your body, you felt exhausted along with your wounds.

 Still, you turned your head to blindly peek at a figure in shining white approach to you with two black armored guards.

 “Aww, you poor thing,” Krennic said, shaking his head. “Did they leave you for the bait?”

 Ignoring him, you returned back to the water, closing your eyes.

 

 You didn’t say anything for the first couple of days. You couldn’t. Shock and bewilderment entered your body, baffled by Jyn and the team taking off without you. Were you not that important? Not even the rest of the comrades? Ok, so even if they couldn’t get all of you, they had to see that you weren’t far from entering the ship. So why take off then? Couldn’t they have enough ammo to blast away the Stormtroopers?

 You were put into the small detention center for now. You would peek out from your cell to see the rest of your comrades join you as well, with downtrodden faces. You would reflect their mood back to them.

 Of course, the Stormtroopers watched your every move and even then, punished the ones who attempted to break free. They would give you food which you didn’t even touched, not sure to question it with suspicious substances.

 Soon though, you gave in and ate it. It wasn’t good but at least you were able to quiet your rumbling stomach.

 And then you saw him. Krennic. The stupid Imperial who thought he was some white knight to the Empire. He would visit you every now and then, watching you squabble in your cell. You dared didn’t say anything to him as you knew the moment he tried to rattle your mind, you would give in and tell him everything.

 Oh, you were tempted to but you knew you couldn’t. It wasn’t Jyn or any of the others’ fault for leaving you and the rest of the comrades here. They had a job to do. They had to get away. At least with Jyn returning to Yavin 4, it would be proof enough that she was right.

 Though when Krennic visited you, he didn’t say anything. He was watching you instead, eyeing you with interest.

 His predatorily eyes never left you.

 It like the first time you met him. You were running as the prey, scrambling about to get away from him. He was the predator, prowling to chase you until you were trapped into his paws. And here you were. He was close enough the first time, playing around with you a bit until he decided to finish you off. It would be the same again, this time mentally. That was more hectic than the physical trauma you endured.

 You promised yourself that you would keep quiet. To silence his words. If he were to continue to keep on tormenting you, you would not only reveal the location of one of the Rebel bases but finally, he would succeed in seeing you mentally disturbed and he would go for the kill there.

 Yet, it seemed strange he happened to have sorrow you for. Yeah, sorrow. Weird.

 Still, little did you suspect it was part of his plan.

 “It must be terrible to see that your friends leave you behind,” Krennic said to you. As usual, he was at your cell, sitting down in a chair comfortably, staring right at you with his leg propped on the other.

 You glared at him vehemently, growling.

 “You don’t have to be so vicious about it,” Krennic huffed. “I understand, completely. I mean, what kind of people are they? Leaving your friends behind to the enemy? Sounds like something we would…”

 You banged your hand against the wall. “Shut up,” you hissed.

 Krennic’s eyes widen. “Like I said, there’s no need for you to be all uptight about it,” he smiled.

 You creaked your head over to him. “I said shut up,” you uttered.

 “And if I don’t?”

 You gritted your teeth. “I know what you’re doing,” you muttered. “It won’t work on me.”

 Krennic sighed, leaning back on his chair. “I’m just telling you the truth,” he said, shrugging.

 You rolled your eyes and turned away.

 Krennic pondered. He knew he had you close. Close to breaking down. To losing it and sob once more on why your comrades had left you behind. He could use it as his advantage in finding their base to be blown by the Death Star as a warning. That way, if they dared try anything else, they’d knew they would lose.

 From analyzing you, he found you to be quite an interesting specimen. Like other Rebels at first, he thought about quickly deposing you but when you demonstrated your “ability” to fight him, he couldn’t help but be amused at your attempts, trying to land a good punch on him.

 Also, what made it more laughable was how you thought you could do better than him. You. Nothing more than a soldier. He was the Director of Advanced Weaponry. He knew the best of everything. He knew how to handle his blasters and even intellectually, he knew everything about not only weaponry but the weaponry of people as well. How they foolishly tried to charge at someone only to be blocked and recoiled with a blow to them. He did have to protect himself if it came to that. He didn’t mind though. It was very bemusing to watch people fail to land a fist to his cheek.

 However, you kept wanting to put on a fight. You may have been broken down physically but you were tempted to even blow a blast to his face, even if it meant your death. That impressed him. A prey fighting back. It added more fun for him.

 And there would be fun in torturing you more. Perhaps too…maybe you’d be more useful. Just a simple twist of the mind could make someone more valuable. Someone who knew the enemy. Someone he could use and seek new knowledge. He knew what to do.

 “It really is shameful that you were left alone,” Krennic cooed. “How devastating it must be. Left alone with being physically injured. Indeed, you were probably nothing but slowing them down.”

 You huffed.

 “And here we are, taking care of you,” he continued. “I mean, look, we were kind enough to patch up those wounds. And we feed you, we give you a bed. Isn’t that giving enough?”

 “It sure is,” you sarcastically said. Well, he was right about that at least. You were fixed up with your wounds automatically as you were someone with "valuable information". Obviously, no need to say what that was.

 Krennic shook his head. “I can just imagine what it’s like to be left out in the cold. Alone. Lost. Freezing. Staring straight up at the sky, watching the ship take off into the distance. Oh, you were so close…but they were too far.”

 A tear slid down your cheek. “Stop it,” you mumbled.

 Krennic sniggered. “I’m sorry if you hate the truth,” he cackled. “I’m sorry that your friends left you. I’m sorry that you involved yourself into all this mess. I’m sorry that I broke your bones which wouldn’t have happened if maybe they’d never started this struggle. I’m sorry that your friend got blasted but maybe still she could have been saved if the Rebels stopped their fight. I’m sorry that you were left to rot in our hands. I’m sorry that…”

 “Stop it!” You pounded your fists onto the walls, rambling. You then got up and slammed your tray around, rampaging savagely, screaming. “Stop it! Stop it!” You crashed your foot down (the good one), yelping and throwing the tray at the wall.

 “I said stop it!” You rammed at Krennic full force but flew back upon crushing your cheek against the metal bars. You landed onto the floor, destroyed.

 You quivered, broken and exasperated.

 He was right. Why did they leave? Why couldn’t they have stuck around a bit before finally taking off? Couldn’t they see that you were injured? That you fell and it was just accidental? And the others? What about them? What if they were so close? What about their friends and families? What about yours?

 Sniffing, you curled into a ball. It was hopeless. The Imperials truly won. And the Rebels left you and your comrades behind to clean up their mess.

 The cell opened and you peered up to see Krennic enter. He crouched down to you, eyeing you shivering at him.

 “You poor little Rebel,” he murmured. “How sad. How lonely. How painful.”

 Surprisingly, he then lowered his arms and lifted you up, hugging.

 You didn’t know what to do, whether to freak out and squirm since he could be secretly plan to blow your head off or just enjoy his warmth. Yeah, his warmth.

 His hug felt comfortable. Like wrapping up in a blanket on a cold night or cuddling up to a heater.

 It was wrong but…it was something to sob into.

 So, you flailed about and cried, swarming down tears. Krennic patted your back, rubbing your back.

 “There, there,” he softened. “It’s all right. They need to pay, don’t they? They need to pay for leaving you behind. Right in front of you. I mean, you were what? A couple minutes away? Did they really need to leave that urgently? Couldn’t they stay behind just for a few just to get you in?”

 You stood silent. He’s right, you thought. Jyn was right there and then Cassian…Cassian…that…that little…

 You growled. “They need to pay,” you hissed.

 Krennic smiled. “I was hoping for you to say that,” he chuckled. He knew then that he broke you down. His prey was now his to devour and control.

 He gripped your chin, facing you to him. “Tell me, my dear, where are they? We can make them pay…together.”

 A crooked grin warped on your face. Oh, revenge was so sweet. “Yavin 4. That’s where they’re heading.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took some inspiration from my Pain and Torture series if you see some similarities. I had a bit of a struggle with Krennic on that as I do see him liking to break down an enemy but not as crazy as Kylo would...


End file.
